tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Owenandheatherfan as "Owen" (Camp Drama)
18:58 Owenandheatherfa ~Owenandhe@ool-18bab4f7.dyn.optonline.net has joined #plowed 18:58 Hi, OHF. 18:58 Thanks for auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. c: 18:58 Alright. 18:58 Well I'm Owenandheatherfan, and I'm supposed to be auditioning for Owen and Lindsay. 18:58 But, I'll just be doing Owen for tonight. 18:59 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:59 Alright. 18:59 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:59 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:59 9, I guess. 18:59 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:00 8, probably. I have no life anyways. ): 19:00 kk 19:00 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:01 I hate people named Ryan. 19:01 I'm fine with everyone else! :) 19:01 :-O 19:01 :'( 19:01 kk now we'll ask you 3 character questions! 19:01 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:01 Izzy, I guess, I adore that relationship. But only if whoever's playing Izzy is willing. 19:01 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:01 Um, pretty much similar to their show persona, but I'm holding off from the fart jokes. I thought that was a bit overdone. Basically TDWT Owen, I think? 19:02 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:02 Protagonist. Can anyone really be a "main protagonist" when there's 21 other people? 19:02 oh 19:02 actually you probably wouldn't know this 19:03 Owen is this season's main antagonist :p 19:03 ... really? XD 19:03 NO not really wtf 19:03 are you dumb :@ 19:03 Okay good like are you on bath salts or something 19:03 continue (: 19:03 "are you on bath salts" 19:03 where did you get that from 19:03 hm 19:03 the guy 19:03 who ate 19:03 that other guy's 19:03 face? 19:03 oh you k 19:03 Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 19:03 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan/Owen_%28TDRR%29 19:04 Um, it has a couple of fart jokes only because I suck at auditions, he won't really make that many in-show. 19:04 IF I get picked. :) 19:05 kk 19:05 that's fine 19:05 the fart jokes are a part of his character 19:05 it's up to you whether or not you want to continue the 19:05 them* 19:05 Great. Your character for your scene is Gweb. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:05 Heather13 has changed nick to Gweb 19:05 Gweb hm 19:06 <+Gweb> hey what's up I'm Gweb 19:06 Gweb has changed nick to Gwen13 19:06 srsly doe 19:06 hey there gweb! 19:06 oh ok 19:06 Owenandheatherfa has changed nick to Owen- 19:06 * Gwen13 sits by the dock, sketching. 19:06 * Owen- dives into ocean behind her 19:06 WOW HEY GWEN! 19:07 <+Gwen13> Crap! 19:07 it sure is AWESOME to be here! :O 19:07 <+Gwen13> Owen! 19:07 <+Gwen13> :s 19:07 Oh I'm sorry! D: 19:07 * Owen- farts 19:07 * Gwen13 looks down at sketchbook, now completely soaked. 19:07 I probably shouldn't have eaten those nachos wow sorry 19:07 <+Gwen13> *sigh* Can anyone here be normal for at least five minutes? 19:07 <+Gwen13> -_- 19:07 Hey now! 19:08 I think people here are great! 19:08 Look on the bright side 19:08 <+Gwen13> Really? 19:08 you get FREE FOOD 19:08 everything is better when it's FREE 19:08 * Gwen13 smirks. 19:08 <+Gwen13> Yeah, I guess that's true... 19:08 And, and, and 19:08 um... 19:08 Haven't you always wanted to go to summer camp?! 19:08 The dirty bathrooms 19:08 the bugs 19:09 It's... so... 19:09 <+Gwen13> Uhhh... 19:09 AWESOME! :B 19:09 <+Gwen13> Sure. 19:09 <+Gwen13> *sigh* 19:10 <+Gwen13> I just... 19:10 Can I see what you were drawing? :O 19:10 <+Gwen13> I hate the other girls in my cabin, you know? 19:10 Yeah I'm sure it sucks 19:10 They're too girly! 19:10 Yeah! 19:10 <+Gwen13> They're just so different than I am. 19:10 Now now 19:10 <+Gwen13> Yeah, you get it. 19:10 You're pretty similar! 19:10 You wear make up! 19:10 Just like them 19:10 um 19:10 do you have a "period" 19:10 what is a "period" 19:10 <+Gwen13> ..... Owen.... :| 19:10 oh I'm sorry is that too personal 19:10 * Gwen13 sits down. 19:10 <+Gwen13> I was drawing the ocean, by the way. 19:10 weren't you already sitting down 19:10 oh that's nice! 19:10 <+Gwen13> (wtf is this :@) 19:10 I'm sure you're a good artist (: 19:10 <+Gwen13> (f**k you I stood up) 19:10 (ugh k) 19:10 * Owen- farts 19:10 (is that better) 19:10 <+Gwen13> (yes) 19:10 <+Gwen13> Thanks, O. 19:11 No problem, G-diggity! 19:11 kk we'll end the scene here c: 19:11 (ugh cringe) 19:11 YEAH THANKS RYAN 19:11 (: 19:11 Thanks for trying out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111 19:11 Owen- has changed nick to Owenandheatherfa 19:11 THANKS U!1111111 19:11 IM APPRESHIATE 19:11 we'll let u no on frida y 19:11 ok ! 19:11 plz stahp 19:11 ok so soz 19:11 can I 19:11 leave 19:11 or 19:11 leave 19:11 are you going to hold me hostage 19:11 plz 19:11 ok 19:11 bye 19:11 (: 19:11 Owenandheatherfa ~Owenandhe@ool-18bab4f7.dyn.optonline.net has left #plowed [] 19:11 thx Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions